


Cheering

by Dandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: "So which of us are you going to root for tomorrow?"





	Cheering

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on January 8th, 2015.

“So which of us are you going to root for tomorrow?”

Rei had just started to drift off when Rin’s question suddenly pulled him back to wakefulness. He looked at his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye, without actually giving him the benefit of a full look. “Both of you, of course.”

“That’s fine for the two hundred free and the hundred fly, but what are you going to do about the events we’re both in?”

“Cheer for both of you,” Rei repeated easily. His eyes started to slip closed, again.

“Ah, come on, that’s a cop out,” Rin said, his voice light and teasing.

Rei sighed, opened his eyes and rolled his head to the other side, to look at their other boyfriend. Haru was awake, propped up on an arm, but seemed uninterested in the conversation, idly tracing lines on Rei’s chest.

“Haruka, do you think I can cheer for both of you at once?”

Haru gave a barely there shrug. “Do what you want.”

“See? Haruka’s fine with it.”

“Haru forfeited his opinion. It’s a race, Rei.”

“You both have to make qualifying times, so I’m cheering for you to do that.”

“One of us has to beat the other.”

“Tie for first.”

Rin blinked, then laughed. “I guess that’s a compromise.” He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes getting distant, turned toward the tv in the hotel room. “First, huh?”

“Rin.”

He snapped his head back at the sound of Haru’s voice. “What?”

In lieu of answering, Haru leaned over Rei and kissed Rin, a hand on his shoulder.

Rin was frowning when Haru pulled back, but he didn’t actually look upset. “What was that for?”

“Stop being nervous.”

“I’m not.” His eyes glancing away told a different story. “It’s the damn taper. Leaves me too full of energy with nowhere to put it.”

“Go to sleep. Save it for tomorrow,” said Haru, flopping back down onto his pillow and going back to drawing on Rei’s chest.

“You’re exactly the same,” Rin huffed accusingly, and Haru shrugged. Rei chuckled, and Rin smirked down at him. “And you. Get ready to be tired out tomorrow.”

“You’re tiring me out now,” Rei grouched. “Can I please go to sleep? I have a full day of cheering you two on ahead of me.”

Rin laughed, kissed his head, and then lay down on his own pillow. He fell quiet as Rei’s eyes slipped closed again, drifting off to the feeling of Haru tracing lines on his chest and Rin playing with his hair.

The next day, at their first race, the fifty meter freestyle, Rei was there in the stands. When they looked his way, Rei held up two signs: one shaped like a shark, one shaped like a dolphin, with their names painted on them.

“Rin! Haruka!” He waved the signs about ecstatically, to the chagrin of his neighbors.

“Holy shit. Please tell me you’re looking at our nerd of a boyfriend,” said Rin, pointing, and Haru nodded.

“I see him. He’s cheering for us both.”

“Then we better not disappoint him.” Rin snapped his goggles. “First right?” His smile turned challenging. “Or first and second.”

Haru looked back at Rin, pulled down his own goggles, and smiled. “Yeah.”


End file.
